In a circuit board on which an electronic circuit is mounted, for example, a metal bus bar that transmits and receives electric power and signals between a circuit board and another circuit board has been conventionally mounted on a circuit board. As a method for mounting a bus bar on a circuit board, JP2010-35304A discloses a surface-mounting bus bar in which one end of the bus bar is soldered to the surface of a circuit board. When using a plurality of bus bars, the plurality of bus bars are formed integrally by an insulating resin portion.